Ichigo Hoshimiya
Ichigo Hoshimiya is the main protagonist of the series Aikatsu!. A cheerful and kind gung-ho student of Starlight School, who's always willing to help out friends and strangers alike. She is optimistic and works hard to become a top idol. A stubborn airhead, and a cute-type idol whose primary brand is Angely Sugar.Ichigo was a middle school freshman and a coworker of her family's bento shop. She spent most of her time helping out her mother, Ringo Hoshimiya - serving customers with the family's tasteful bento meals. Ichigo is now the top ranked idol, replacing Mizuki Kanzaki and breaking her three-year streak. Some of her favorite food are nori bento, fried ginger pork and fried chicken. Her birthday is March 15. Yuri Feats With Aoi Kiriya * Viewing the successful entrance exam applicants on the screen with Aoi, with their hands connected together, she was happy to pass it with her and hugged her, with their faces touching, they kept staring at each other for a while with blushing cheeks. * When Ran walked away saying that she doesn't need any special lessons, she brought her face to touch Aoi's admiringly. * To be together all the time with Aoi in their dorm is what she was happy about, precisely when they entered the bedroom. * To get the job of being Mizuki's temporary manager, she was excited to win the special audition, then grabbed both of Aoi's hands. * The night before Aoi's first job to be Mizuki's temporary manager, she prepared and shared a chocolate biscuit piece filled with white cream with her, then laid on her bed. * To be the pair chosen to become the campaign mascots for the golden octopus "Light of the Stars" with Aoi, she hugged her passionately and happily on the stage with both of them blushing. * After she have gotten really good at walking gracefully for the first fashion show audition, she held both of Aoi's hands with appreciation before she went to walk around the dorms a bit more. * She was shy to hear Aoi's complement that she have the face of a real model with both of them sitting on a bed. * One of the evidences which makes her clingy to Aoi: She couldn't believe that their audition days conflict, in which Aoi participated into Pon Pon Crepe Campaign Girl audition, while she participated into Vivid Girl audition, and she was sorrowful about it, especially when Aoi wasn't with her in the dorm and was busy with her Aikatsu phone, afterwards when it was the day of their auditions, she cheered for her then dashed to Starlight Academy's gate, it was where she was most sorrowful. * Since they let her go early in the Vivid Girl audition, she reached and entered Starlight Academy, to run to Aoi, and hugged her for she couldn't express her feelings just through KiraKiratter-Aikatsu phone, next when it was announced Aoi had won the Pon Pon Crepe Campaign audition, she touched her shoulders. * After she got a message on her KiraKiratter saying that she passed for Vivid Girl audition, she hugged Aoi in the dorm. * Back from her journey to Angely Sugar mountain to collect her Premium rare Dress Cards just on time of the special audition, she ran to hug Aoi, then stayed like that for a while. * During lunchbreak she blushed and looked satisfied after Aoi mentioned her optimism, and how she bring brightness wherever she go. * The person she hugged after the success of cutting down a big tree located in Angely Sugar mountain for the Christmas party held in Starlight Academy was none other than Aoi. * Watching the drama "Naughty Detectives" while laying on Ichigo's bed, and holding her hands close is what she did in a position with both of them blushing. * Only because Aoi looked gloomy since she was nervous about the upcoming drama audition, she dragged her outside the dorms to run together under the starry night in order to make her feel better. * As she woke up one morning, she stared for a while at Aoi researching about profiling specialists, and neglected to notice the time delayed for their drama audition. * She lightly blushed when Aoi touched her hand before the assigned audition in which she'll pair with Mizuki to perform three Special Appeals on stage. * Making Aoi embarrassed by requesting her to take off her clothes, she was excited to try Aikatsu phone's feature which allows the user to try many Good Cords on other persons. *Walking with Aoi one cold dusk, she cling to her with their heads and hands connected. *During a stage performance, she looked at Aoi first as the following lyrics were heard: "How we were in the same class and live so close by, might be considered fate, we are such a great match, I'm glad to meet you. After that performance, she touched her chest and blushed while expressing that she really felt good, later on she held Aoi's hands to announce the advent of the Spring break. *As she passed the special movie audition, she blushed when Aoi embraced her at that night. *At her first radio show audition, she declared that she really love Kiriya Aoi the same as the fan's letter that she read out. *On the train headed for the hot springs, she was happy to share the deluxe yakiniku bento which she bought with Aoi that a pink background adorned with flowers took a form around her. *As she was looking at the interview transcript laying on the bed, she found Aoi's massage touches were hard yet fun that she fell asleep. *Before proceeding to Tristar stage's waiting room, she was fed by Aoi a piece of the pancakes they made together. *As the names of the new unit's members had been announced to be Hoshimiya Ichigo and Kiriya Aoi, they hold hands while blushing, she was amazingly happy to be in the same unit as Aoi that she wanted to run around the school. *Her source of confidence before naming her unit along with Aoi, thinking she'll be able to put on her first best performance, was because Aoi was there with her. *At lunchbreak, she fed Aoi a spoon of her strawberry parfait. *Her heart skip a beat when Aoi did her follow-ups for the press conference. *For the drama audition of the movie "Alice in wonderland", she played the role of the White Rabbit, who embraced Aoi/the March Hare once the Red Queen threatened Alice. *After Aoi took the leading role in a movie, she was the only one who hugged her. *Under the moonlit sky, alone with Aoi, she told her that if she hadn't been there for her, she wouldn't even be an idol, next she put her finger on her mouth as Aoi was attempting to thank her more. *Her cheeks were showing to blush once Aoi put her finger on her mouth as they were enthusiastically talking about Starlight Queen Cup. *Before entering the first stage of Starlight Queen Cup and performing "Moonlight Destiny", she told Mizuki with downcast eyes that she have always been just a few steps ahead of her, shining like the moon, lighting her path. *Before she got to travel to America, she leaned on Aoi's shoulder while she was preparing her luggage for the travel, and walked outside the gate of Starlight Academy hand in hand with her, plus in the bus, she let her rest on her shoulder, and then she hugged her just before leaving to the plane. *At Vivo Cafe, she was fed a spoon of cream from Aoi's strawberry parfait. *It was embarrassing to her knowing that whenever Aoi had to choreograph something, she just look at what Ichigo is doing. *For Chocopop detective audition, she took the role of Aoi's assistant who would feed ball-shaped chocolates to Aoi, she also would receive some from her in order to create the inspirations needed for solving the mysteries. *While being fed a ball-shaped Aikatsu chocolate by Aoi, she was blushing. *The reason she was able to keep going was the letter Aoi gave her before leaving to America, there were countless times when she wanted to open it, but when she started to think about what Aoi could've written inside she felt like Aoi was there right next to her, that precious letter supported her through thick and thin. *She have always thought Aoi is incredible and feels at ease around her on the stage. With Mizuki Kanzaki * To get the job of being Mizuki's temporary manager, she was excited and grabbed Aoi's hands. * When she went to see the top idol Mizuki Kanzaki live in concert, she was blushing and her eyes were shining, especially after her special appeal, then after she returned home, somehow her cheeks were still blushing, and didn't really remember much of the concert, because she have never seen anything like that before, she doesn't really understand it, but somehow she got the feeling that she won't be able to sleep, that night she was blushing while laying on bed. * She congratulated Aoi for winning the special audition to get the job of being Mizuki's temporary manager, with a happy giggle and blushing cheeks. Though that night she didn't fall asleep, instead she walked aimlessly outdoors, showing care of how lucky Aoi is to get to be Mizuki's temporary manager, until she came across Mizuki herself, it's when she got nervous and blushing unto her leaving her eyes were still shining. * Because she was so jealous that Aoi became Mizuki's temporary manager, she resolved to secretly follow after her. * She believed Aoi to be so lucky to be able to know about Mizuki's true personality, and at the morning Aoi went to Mizuki's palace-private dorm, she thought Aoi was lucky to be with Mizuki all day, wherefore she couldn't stop herself from coming with her, because she really wanted to be Mizuki's manager, and she just couldn't miss seeing how Mizuki is behind the scenes. * In an interview, she said after seeing the top idol Mizuki's concert and falling head over heels for her, she took the entrance exam for the idol preparation school, Starlight Academy, and ended up passing. * Viewing Mizuki drawing near her under moonlight, she blushed radiantly with her eyes shining. * The dual episodes which featured the event in which she was chosen to be on stage paired with Mizuki shared the title "Heart-Pounding!! Special Live". Since it has been her dream to be able to be on stage with her, she was too excited and blushing. * Alone with Mizuki, she held both of her hands admiringly of how Mizuki used three Special Appeals the evening of the day they first performed on stage. * To get even a little closer to Mizuki, she decided to move on as an idol. * For the audience, she declared with her cheeks blushing that she have actually seen one of Mizuki's concerts in that venue before, and she was so enamored with her that she couldn't sleep. * Losing focus in class, looking aimlessly through the window, sighing usually, sitting alone at the same place Mizuki used to meet her, it was the signs of how much she was thinking about Mizuki revealed by Naoto, as soon as she started talking about her, her cheeks flushed with pink, Mizuki is so great to her that she can't even begin to describe her amazingness, and Mizuki is viewed as the best to her. Mizuki's singing and dancing are both viewed as perfect, how Mizuki has the endurance to last an entire concert, and her Special Appeals are all viewed as the best to her; touching her blushing face she stated that she can't help but get excited every time she remember it. *An idol's scent / aura that she felt and saw its radiance is what she felt from Mizuki the first time she went to see her live stage, though she didn't see her aura with her eyes, she felt Mizuki's with her heart. * At her first radio show audition, she herself declared after reading a fan and lover's letter who scrupled over following his favorite idol girl that she became an idol because she was chasing after Mizuki. *Looking at Mizuki in a fashion magazine, she said that she's as beautiful and cute as a princess. *Rather than thinking and worrying, she resolved to just run with all her might to become a top idol like Mizuki, she worried that she may be far beyond her reach, but she already resolved to climb higher and higher to get even one step closer to her. *A midday moon reminded her of Mizuki. *One morning, she had a dream about being chosen by Mizuki as her partner, that dream made her wake up in excitement with her cheeks blushing. *Her facial expression was clearly hurt after the announcement of Mizuki's chosen first member of Tristar, right when Mizuki was happily hugged by Kaede. *Her wish at the summer tour course was to continue it with Mizuki, punctually after the announcement of STAR ANIS shift from unit activities to individual activities, that evening she bounced on her bed staring desperately at Mizuki's poster, shs couldn't get Mizuki's words out of her mind, when every member already accepted Mizuki's words and started looking forward to the future, she was still feelings lonely. *While having a breakfast with the fans of STAR ARNIS, she noticed Mizuki who was giggling with her fan girls and blushed, subsequently her eyes were half-closed as she remarked about the table she shared with many fan girls as in a world of its own. *At the stage of STAR ARNIS which she performed on along with Mizuki, she was constantly staring at her and reaching her with her hand as the following lyrics were heard: "We were all friends". *Her motivation which made her win the first place at the yakisoba cooking part of the summer sports contest was her wish for Mizuki to eat her cooking. *Alone with Mizuki on top of the water slide, she said that she wants to be with her again not only as a unit, even though they're different, shining in different ways, even if they can't shine in the same sky, she resolved to catch her, promising to shine with all of her might to become the sun, in order to become closer to the moon. Mizuki's phrase which she recalled: "Try and catch me", made her excited that she blushed at the lunchbreak, for a moment, she wished that she'd just stop for a bit so she can reach her. *By investigating Mizuki's activities during her year in the shadow, she'll do anything to get even a step closer to her, generally, she's always eager to know more about her. *As she was watching Mizuki's Moon Light Mascara commercial on Aoi's bed, she blushed and got excited while admiring her cuteness, she buried her face on the bed. *Even though Mizuki left Starlight Academy, halting all her idol activities, her adoration for Mizuki hasn't changed, plus one night she wished to stand on stage with her again someday. *She was blushing as she keeps staring at Mizuki dancing alone. *As she realize how much close her face was to Mizuki's, she retreated shyly. With Ran Shibuki * When she and Aoi noticed Ran was about to leave Hoshimiya's bentou shop, she hurried to stop her along with Aoi, with her hand placed close to Ran's breast. * During lunchbreak, she grasped Ran and called her Ran-chan the time she appealed her to get a knowledge opinion about her signature. * Once Ran entered her dorm with Aoi, she embraced Ran's arm that Ran thought they'll crease her clothes, because Aoi and Ichigo needed some of her knowledge opinions about their signatures. * She blushed after Ran instructed her to do her autograph properly. * With blushing cheeks, she interpreted her wish to live with Ran in a three person room. * Ran in Spicy Ageha outfits looks mature and sexy to her. * During her first fashion show audition with Ran, she held hands with her as the part of the song's lyric: Itsumo Love You-(I'll always love you), was heard. * Even on the table of the cafeteria during lunchbreak, she was willing to give Ran a hug because she was happy that she also accepted to perform Mizuki's song (Move on now) for their first special audition, until Ran stopped her before she do. * Her cheeks blushed the while she brought her face close to Ran's to remind her of the fluffy Christmas cakes covered in crème. * After Ran did encourage Otome who wasn't having the Premium Dress Cards to enter the special audition, through overcoming it with their own abilities, she blushed for Ran seemed cool to her, and made Ran embarrassed. * In the classroom, she agreed with Aoi that Ran is really cute after she was embarrassed. *To watch Ran practice walking for a fashion show is what she found to be fun. *She admired Ran's coolness and blushed when Ran viewed her method of teaching the juniors. *Enfolding her Aikatsu phone close to her chest as if she was hugging it, her cheeks blushed with her eyes closed, it was her way of showing her admiration of Ran as a new member of Tristar. *In a corridor, just when Orihime realized how she, Ichigo and Aoi were stalking her, she held Ran's hand closely. *She blushed after Ran complimented her cooking skills. *Before "Yeah!Hoo!Maki" audition for ehomaki, she almost kissed Ran during their hug. *One of her quotes: "Real Ran is tastiest Ran". General * Watching Hikari dancing in an underground studio in the basement where she was lost, is what made her blush. * Hikari's entrance to their classroom surprised her and made her blush, she also agreed with Aoi that she's all cool, sexy and beauty, and got close to her after knowing the reason why they haven't met before, due to Hikari keeping herself alone in the underground studio during the concerts. * After the return of Aoi and Ran from their meeting with the designers of their Premium Dress Cards, she sprinted to hug Aoi firstly while sitting on bed, then Ran who gently pushed her away since she wasn't willing to detach from her. * Lily flowers were spotted in the background of the forest near Angely Sugar mountain where she ran to collect her Premium rare Dress Cards for the special audition. * She labelled Otome for being adorable and cute for three times, the first was when she introduced herself near the fountain, the other was at noon in the classroom, the third was during lunchbreak after knowing that she have always loved rainbows, and about the times when she have gotten lost following after a rainbow, she said plain "kawaii". * Before she decided to compete with Otome, she said she really like her in a situation when it's really doesn't matter if she likes her or not. * After she found the rainbow of the fountain with Otome, which came into sight even in a cloudy day, she held hands with her for a long while. * In order to tranquilize Otome, she grabbed her hands which were placed on her chest before their audition, she also did that after the audition when she informed her she have become a fan of hers the moment Otome cried. * Imitating Otome's catastrophe "Love You" on Ran after she finished a large portion of Pop'n Popcorn is what made her blush during that time. * Ran's position about the boys being simple-minded as she questioned her if she had any experience about the feeling of being a girl in love is what she agreed about and represented them as individuals who would try to figure out how many people they can stuff into a garbage dump, and say "Hey, Hoshimiya. Do this (sticking out their tongue) and try to say 'school library' out loud". * Her cheeks blushed and she got so excited watching Saki and Aki acting in a drama audition. * Passing the special audition and winning the Mastery of Appearance to harmonize the idols' individuality and compassion, the person she embraced was Otome. * Whether the Good Cords Otome was putting has a wide appeal or not didn't concerned her, what was important to her is that she's so cute. * Staring at Yurika's mysterious beauty as she drinks a cup of rose tea, with her cheeks blushing she agreed about the beauty of vampires is to lure in unsuspecting victims. * To greet Yurika and informing her that she'll be taking the Loli Gothic audition too, she grabbed her hand before Yurika pulled hers away. * After retrieving Yurika's parasol from inside the dorm put on small range of flames due to some falling flames during a magical ritual, noticing that Yurika did humbly thanked her, she came to realize the cute side of her. * To her, Yurika is cute no matter how she looks. *Normal-mode Yurika is what she found to be plenty cute too. * In order to attract Yurika out of her dorm so she can talk with her, she knocked the door and demanded her to come and suck her blood again. * For the sake of Yurika's fan girls who know how Yurika prowls for her prey by the dorms every night, and were waiting to catch a glimpse of her, since they were sure Yurika will come back to them, she urged her to go back to her usual self "Yurika-sama", and dragged her by hand to where her fan girls where staying behind the bushes. *The part she watched of the movie Stylish Thieves Swallowtail that she blushed about beside Otome was when the masquerades ladies returned an Aikatsu card to an idol girl who expressed her warm gratitude. *In order to persuade Sakura that she's not alone because she's here for her, she mailed her to look outside her dorm's window, meanwhile, she lit a cherry blossoms tree, then winked at her in the end. *If Ran and Aoi got too engrossed in training and forgot to smile, for them to be tickled by Ichigo on bed made them realize that if they forgot to smile, they'll get tickled. *She said that Akane is pretty cute for three times, the first was when she met her in the hallway, the second was at the dorms, the third time she said it while winking and poking Aoi's back in a discreet way. *After Sakura received the Premium Rare Blooming Coord cards from Green Grass and got out of the glasshouse, she was glad that Sakura's feelings really did reach them. *Before Sakura's first fashion show audition, she held hands with her for a while time, next on after Sakura's performance, she told her that she was shining like a star. *She was both surprised and shy once she saw the moment when Kaede kissed Mizuki on the cheek. *For the image which demonstrate the appearance of the American black ships to Japan, a nervous and shy Ichigo was caused by Kaede who did jump and embrace her. *She blushed admiringly of Hikari at her entrance during their practice for Tristar audition. *Upon the director's request, she played the White Rabbit who dragged Shion in the role of Alice to fall in a hole to the tea party, where she wished for Shion to just stay there forever, plus for the happy ending, she happily hugged her. *The first time she met Seira, she gave her a warm hug. *Seira to her is a coolly cute idol, and she was blushing to say how her aura was brilliant. *For two times, she made Noelle slightly shy with the following remarks she made: "You must love your sister alot, Seira is a great sister, isn't she?". *Reading about Seira's issue of her cute side from Idol Freak Daily magazine made her blush. *She made Seira shy by telling her how she was cute at her first audition with Kii. *For three times, she was fed a ball-shaped chocolate by Otome before Chocopop detective audition. *She was amazed by how Sora is both cute and talented. *At Aikatsu smile test, she winked at Seira, then blushed when she approached to smile with her. *At the end of Lady Luck race, she jumped into one of the priestesses's arms to finish the race. *Every time she goes on stage with Seira, she gets excited *While watching a lip gloss commercial of Seira, she thought she's so pretty. *She was blushing excitedly when she told Maria that she's cute. *She have never seen an idol that couldn't take her eyes off like Akari. *Whenever she stand next to Seira she feels excited. Gallery Anime_17_633091.jpg Anime 17 656948.jpg Videotogif 2018.08.23 15.30.09.gif Videotogif 2018.08.23 15.33.38.gif Anime 32 1257965.jpg Anime 32 1330663.jpg Anime 32 1449281.jpg Videotogif 2018.08.23 17.06.28.gif Anime 195 294961.jpg Videotogif 2018.08.24 16.11.50.gif Videotogif 2018.08.24 16.14.16.gif Anime 198 421004.jpg Anime 198 474557.jpg Anime 198 955663.jpg Videotogif 2018.08.25 08.19.35.gif Anime 199 467300.jpg Anime 199 1048464.jpg Anime 201 726392.jpg Videotogif 2018.08.26 17.01.18.gif Videotogif 2018.08.26 17.05.41.gif Videotogif 2018.08.26 17.09.24.gif Videotogif 2018.08.26 17.14.24.gif Videotogif 2018.08.26 17.20.02.gif Videotogif 2018.08.26 18.34.56.gif Anime 202 80372.jpg Anime 202 326076.jpg Anime 202 992992.jpg Videotogif 2018.10.12 16.35.58.gif Anime 208 379588.jpg Anime 208 764555.jpg Anime 208 932723.jpg Anime 209 1307389.jpg Anime 209 1463921.jpg Anime 210 51927.jpg Videotogif 2018.10.14 16.53.37.gif Anime 211 484067.jpg Anime 211 1235651.jpg Anime 211 1239739.jpg Anime 211 1244702.jpg Videotogif 2018.10.15 15.20.26.gif Videotogif 2018.10.15 15.24.38.gif Anime 212 466299.jpg Anime 212 857565.jpg Videotogif 2018.10.15 17.34.17.gif Anime 213 410994.jpg Anime 213 434935.jpg Anime 214 245620.jpg Anime 216 532365.jpg Videotogif 2018.11.29 16.26.21.gif Anime 217 47172.jpg Anime 219 213046.jpg Videotogif 2018.11.30 09.56.55.gif Anime 226 1097847.jpg Anime 226 1419001.jpg Videotogif 2018.12.01 07.45.54.gif Videotogif 2018.12.02 14.37.26.gif Anime 231 289247.jpg Anime 231 383383.jpg Anime 231 632090.jpg Videotogif 2018.12.03 08.46.44.gif Videotogif 2018.12.03 17.48.57.gif Anime 226 1429470.jpg 20190226_141306.png Screenshot_20190226-094739.png 20190226_141420.png 20190226_141526.png Screenshot_20190225-144651.png Videotogif_2019.02.25_11.19.42.gif Videotogif_2019.02.24_15.44.32.gif Screenshot_20190508-001615.png Screenshot_20190508-002048.png Screenshot_20190508-002244.png Screenshot_20190505-210554.png Screenshot_20190505-211849.png Screenshot_20190505-210804.png Screenshot_20190506-153218.png Screenshot_20190506-152326.png Screenshot_20190507-161647.png Screenshot_20190504-210643.png Screenshot_20190504-210707.png Screenshot_20190716-163547.png Screenshot_20190717-184857.png Screenshot_20190714-223953.png Screenshot_20190714-004857.png Screenshot_20190714-010013.png Screenshot_20190717-192145.png Videotogif_2019.07.17_20.06.11.gif Videotogif_2019.07.14_23.33.52.gif Screenshot 20190914-124510.jpg H865.jpg Screenshot_20190915-072914.jpg Screenshot_20190918-192737.jpg Screenshot 20190918-192402.jpg Screenshot_20190918-192402.jpg D87233047add71a05b9a2d0a68dda714-720p_936405.jpg D87233047add71a05b9a2d0a68dda714-720p_985947.jpg Screenshot_2019-11-26-19-31-07-1.png 83f76448f2f7531981920d90fcc198fd-480p_1104128.jpg Videotogif_2019.11.26_20.54.14.gif Screenshot_2019-11-27-12-34-18-1.png Category:Aikatsu! Category:Characters Category:Akarui